I'M GOING TO KILL AXEL! Rewrite
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Demyx and Zexion love each other. They're just to blind as bats to see it and confront it. But when Demyx does something foolish. Will that finally enlighten the both of them? Who knows. Zemyx. Added lemon in Ch.3! Read Original if ya want
1. Badly Addicted

Disclaimer: No I do not own KH. Nor do I own Demyx…Zexion does.

[{[A/N: So yes, this is indeed a rewrite of my original story I'M GONNA KILL AXEL! It was horrible grammer and everything in between so I am rewriting it. Wow, I know. Especially for somebody who's as lazy as I am and who hates to rewrite. But, alas, I am doing so. So I hope ya'll enjoy. Oh and P.S. just because I wanted to…I'm adding a lemon to the third chapter… X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: M for Mangos

Xxx

Zexion P.O.V.

I glanced at my way-to-hyper-for-his-own-good best friend bump up and down in his seat. He was singing to some band called Tokio Hotel. He belted out the lyrics while swaying left and right in his seat. I smirked at him as I stopped my truck abruptly. Unfortunately for Demyx, he was in mid-bump upwards and hit his head on the ceiling of my Ford. [{[A/N: IS THE BEST IN TEXAS! WOOHA! Heheh I just had to add that in there. Woot! Go Texas!]}]

Demyx pouted at me as I put my truck into motion again. "Sorry, Demyx. Couldn't help it…" I say lamely as I pull up into a corner store's parking lot. I snicker quietly as he rubs the top of his head. Oh shit…he caught me in mid-snicker and the pout he's had on his lips since he bumped his head just grows bigger.

"Not funny, Zexy!" He complains in my ear and I just smile softly. I suddenly take his chin with my hand and tilt his head my way. I can see a small bruise on the side of his forehead and without thinking I lean forward and kiss it softly, whispering a quiet "Sorry" as I draw back.

I don't even stop to look at him as I quickly get out of the car with a full crimson blush on my face. As my feet touch the ground I walk to the other side of truck hoping that my blush has at least dimmed down a little. My eyes glance over at Demyx, who was standing outside of my truck and still pouting and rubbing his bruise.

"Zexy, you're kiss didn't do anything. I hit your ceiling pretty hard." He says and I smile at his cuteness. "I already said sorry, Demyx." I reply and he frowns. Suddenly he takes my hand pulls me forward till I'm right in front of him. His nose come ups to my chin and he is eye level with my lips.

"Feel it, Zexy." He says and he pushes my fingertips across a soft lump on his head. I can't move. I feel frozen in spot as he pushes my hand back and forth over his bruise. His warm breath flitted across my ear when he spoke.

I cough and clear my throat, taking a step back. "Um…-cough- Yeah. Sorry, again." I say as my blush comes back. He pulls away and gives me a cute, pensive look before turning on his heel and heading for the store's entrance.

Once he realizes that I'm still kind of glued to my spot he turns his head over his shoulder and calls out to me, "You coming, Zexy?" I cough again and yell back something stupid like, "Uh…I'll come in, in a couple of minutes, okay?"

Demyx shrugs and walks into the store. I shiver as I still feel his breath on my neck and ears. He was so close…it's no wonder I haven't lost complete control with him so near to me. I shiver again and try to keep my cool. I realize that I'm talking aloud to myself softly and quickly look around to make sure nobody is in the parking lot. I breathe a sigh of relief and my eyes flit towards the entrance to the store.

"Straighten up, man! Get it together…you can do this." I end my failed attempt to get my hyped up in a soft voice. I groan. I got it bad for my best friend. I shake myself and give me a few slaps on my cheek and just as that happens I hear the small bells chime, signaling that the store's door has been opened. I look up and my eyes grow wide in horror.

Demyx waves at me, "Hey Zexy! Look who I found." He says cheerfully and before I can reply the tall, lanky, red head, Axel, pulls Demyx close to him and kisses my best friend. My crush…my rejection. What's worse? You ask what's worse, do you? Demyx, after the initial reaction, closes his eyes and kisses back. I turn my head and quickly walk to my side of the truck. Nearly pulling the door off of its hinges and nearly shattering the windows as I slam it shut.

Xxx

"Zexion, I think you should slow down a little bit." Demyx tells me, a hint of concern laced in his voice. I ignore him and roughly into his driveway. "Out." I say through gritted teeth. He stares in shock at me. "Zexion…" he says slowly and I growl in the back of my throat, "Out, Demyx." I know I'm being mean and acting totally out of anger, but I can't seem to care right now. It hurts to much and I feel my heart beating against my chest.

I growl out again and angrily open my truck door. Hopping down from my seat I go around the car and open his door. "Get out of my truck, Demyx." I say and I point to his house. I can see the concern plastered all over his face, but I can't seem to get myself to care. I know this is hurting both him and I but right now all I feel is the pain.

He slips from his seat onto the ground and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I frown and turn my face away from him. "Zexion, what's wrong? What happened?" he says into my chest. I snort and attempt to back up, but he squeezes me tighter, bringing me even closer to him.

"Zexion," he says more seriously, "What is wrong? What did I do?" I twist myself from his arms and he does nothing to bring me back to him. He didn't stop me this time…I shake away the feeling of added rejection and like an injured puppy I close his door and move towards my side of the truck, painfully aware of his eyes following my every step. When I finally pull out of his driveway and am once again on the road I finally let the tears flow down my face.

Xxx

Ahhh~ So much better! Better writing and spelling and everything! Mwah! I love it! Hope you enjoyed the revised version.

~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. Beginning Addiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I thought we went over this already…how troublesome.

[{[A/N: Well that was so much better than the original, donchya think? I do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next rewritten part. Mwah! Enjoy! X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: M for Mulch

Xxx

Demyx P.O.V.

I frowned and sighed at the same time as I watched Zexion drive away. Maybe I took it a little too far. I mean with the bruise it was okay but I think kissing Axel was a step over…

**Flashback:**

_I was humming the chorus to Automatic when I accidentally bumped into Axel. "Hey, Axey!" I say and look up at one of my close friends. He looks down at me and ruffles my hair affectionately. "Hey, Demyx. Where's your other half Zexion?" He asks and I blush madly as I think about Zexion's small kiss earlier._

"_H-he's outside." I stutter and blink when Axel bursts out laughing. "Haha! Wow, I'm surprised you two haven't already gone at it like bunnies." He winks at me and adds, "With the way you two have been dancing around each other with all the sexual frustration." His words do not make me feel better and my red blush turns crimson. _

"_You aren't helping." I say and he laughs again. "Would you like me to help?" he asks cockily and I frown suspiciously. Because even though I'm a dobe I'm not a complete idiot. "What kind of help and if it involves anything that costs money. No." I reply to his question and he snickers at me. _

"_Nah, it only involves one thing." He says to me and then he leans into me to whisper the rest of his plan. I lean back and stutter out a ridiculous question, "So you want to help me, make him…jealous?" I ask and he grins out his award winning grin. "Yup." Is his stupid answer and I sigh as I give in. "Fine." The things I do for love. _

**Present Time:**

I sigh as I come back to myself. Damn, I had never seen him so angry before…I mean jealous, yeah. I could see the green written all over his face but seriously. The anger was there, too. I mean, come on! I even held him close to me and the only reaction I got out was a grunted, "Get out, Demyx!" or something like that. He looked so… heartbroken and jealous and angry…and disappointed. Fucking shit…what did I do?

Xxx

Zexion P.O.V.

I entered the house that I've been sharing with Riku and his boyfriend, Sora, practically bawling. Except it wasn't loud bawling. Okay, since bawling is loud scratch what I just said. I entered the house that I've been sharing with Riku and his boyfriend, Sora, crying soundlessly with a few hiccups. I dropped my bag on the floor of the living room glad to see no one around and I ran up the stairs.

Shit…Riku and Sora were sitting on the couch in the upstairs living room. When they saw me and my, unfortunately, tears Riku immediately jumped up from his seat. I hate being such an inconvenience to him. To the both of them. "What happened?" Riku demanded to me and I turn as two more clear tears fall from my eyes. I felt Sora grab my left hand and squeeze it tightly. "Was it Demyx?" he asks softly. I turn to look at him and am immediately captured by his concerned eyes. I gulp and nod.

"I –hiccup- just n-need –hiccup- to slee –hiccup- sleep." I hiccup out and they both let me go. As I walk towards my room and shut the door behind me I hear Sora whisper rather loudly to Riku something like, "I need to speak to Demyx about this…I can't stand seeing him like this any longer."

I sigh and fall onto my bed. My head is buried into my pillow, nearly soaking it with my tears. When will the pain stop…when…I bite my lip. I shouldn't…it wouldn't help…but it would feel really good, wouldn't it? My lip trembles and I quickly stumble into my bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I slide down to the ground and I pulled a pocket knife from my pocket that I keep everywhere I go. I haven't done this in seven months…I sigh. Here goes nothing.

I take the first cut on my wrist. It's a tiny one but it's still there and suddenly the want of the pain is back and I began to slice another one across my wrist. I remember doing it all the time before Demyx and I had become friends. In fact, all of the cuts were because of him. I remember that one time I had given myself a good sixteen cuts because Demyx hadn't even acknowledged my prescence. I've loved him for four years and we've only been friends for seven months. Wow, I'm so pathetic. I slit my wrist again and cry out a little at the pain.

Riku put me in counseling and soon Demyx and I became friends. I had stopped but habits die hard, right? I never told Demyx that I cut my wrists because I thought it was all behind me. I guess not. Thick, red blood oozed from my cuts and I wince as I pull the knife through again. I can't think…

Demyx….

Axel…

Axel kissing Demyx. All I can see is Axel kissing Demyx. I can see it, think it, hear it, and even smell the thick air of gasoline that had been around the store.

Slit…

Cut…

I cut again…and again…till I fainted.

I wake up with blood everywhere. On the floor, the sink, my clothes, and, of course, the knife. I guess I just spaced out. Wow, this is worse than when I first started, I think to myself and I faintly hear Riku calling for me. I think it may be dinner now. Shit. I have to get this mess cleaned up. I struggle to get to my feet and yell that I'll be out in a few. I hear the annoyance in Riku's voice as he says "Hurry up or Sora will eat it all!" I know it's a playful annoyance but I can't help but wince. "Might as well get cleaned up," I mutter to myself and I begin to get some towels to clean up this mess…Fucking shit…

Xxx

Hey you guys! Hope you liked the rewrite to this chappy! More later! Mwah!

~~Rain-Chan~~


	3. Demyx Is Addicting

Disclaimer: Sigh. How many times must I say it? I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Your mom does.

[{[A/N: Third chappy! I decided to move the lemon to the next chapter, by the way! So I hope you enjoy this rewrite! Enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH!

Rated: M for Muck

Xxx

Demyx P.O.V.

I woke up this morning disoriented. One person on my mind. Zexion. I quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. Saying a quick hello and goodbye to my roommate, Marluxia, and hurrying out the door. It is such a good thing that Zexion doesn't live too far away from me, I think to myself as I try to get to Zexion before he leaves for work. I ran a couple more blocks and finally spotting Zexion's red beat up Ford I began to boost up my speed.

The door to his house opens and I recognize my emo best friend. He's lugging his messenger bag over his shoulder and looking like a beat up rag doll. Shit…did I do that? I ask myself and I try not to answer myself as I pick up the pace. "Zexy! Zexion!" I call out loudly, not caring if anyone saw or heard me. He glances up and stiffens. My heart aches a little as he begins to move faster, walking quickly to his truck, and opening the driver door.

I pick up the pace, glad that I haven't passed out yet. "Wait," I call/growl out. I run faster till I realize that I have caught up to his truck. I swing up over the back and sit down, breathing heavily. My chest heaving and I try to catch my breath, wheezing and panting all the while as I hold my hand to my chest. As I try to at least catch my breath I hear a growl, "What the fuck do you want, Demyx?"

I look up and breathe out heavily, "I just wanted to –wheeze- sorry…-cough- about yesterday. About Axel…he said –hack- it would make you jealous and…-deep breath- and it could make you my boyfriend and—shit…" I stopped, my eyes wide, hands flying to cover up my mouth. I squeaked indignately as I watched Zexion's eyes widen considerably.

Xxx

Zexion P.O.V.

I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers. What? What does he mean by that? He couldn't…mean…could he? All questions were answered, though, when he blushed a crimson color and started stuttering, "Um…I'm sorry! I re-really am! I-I swear to Zeus I was going to tell you! I didn't m-mean, I mean, I did mean it b-b-but—" he is so damn adorable. I quickly jumped over the side of my truck, landing in the back, and surprised both me and him as I leaned down and captured those lips that have been my torture for four years.

I heard him gasp and I took it as an opportunity to go ahead and slip my tongue in his mouth, again without thinking. Is this what heaven feels like? Because if it does it tastes like raspberry and chocolate mint. Shit, I'm not into many sweet things but this is something I could get used to. The taste is addicting, almost as addicting as cutting. Just as I thought this I felt Demyx grip onto my arms, which were currently covered with my black jacket, and I let go of his plump lips, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

Xxx

Demyx P.O.V.

I was pulled out of a very sweet predicament when I felt soft lips pull away from me and a loud scream. My eyes shot open. When had they closed? And I stared at him, "Zexion, Zexy? What's wrong?" I gripped his arms in concern and he screamed out again. My eyes widened in horror as he gasped out something like, "You're gri—itai!—gripping my arms!" [{[A/N: Itai means "Ow"]}]

I quickly, yet gently, pulled back his sleeves to reveal several cuts on each arm. Ten cuts on his left wrist and at least fifteen on his right. Three…two…one…I exploded, "What the fuck! Zexion! Don't tell me…you…you cut yourself?" I asked him in surprise and slight horror. He cursed under his breath and slight blush was written on his face. He turned his face away from me and whispered out an explanation, "It's been a while since I'd done it. I would always do it when we weren't friends…and…and then Riku put me into counseling. We became friends. Everything was great…so I stopped. When Axel kissed you yesterday…I…I…" he let his voice trail off.

He coughed and then continued, "I couldn't stop myself…and I think…I think I just blacked out. Just started cutting. It felt so good…the pain." My eyes were wider than Zexion's had been earlier. "When did you start?" I ask quietly as I gather him up in my arms. He was sitting on my lap, his legs on the outside of mine. "When…when I saw you. When I saw you with that…-cough- that pink haired guy. I know he's your…roommate, but at the time I didn't know that. It has already been a year…we had never talked before. The knife was just there."

I searched his face and grabbed his cheeks with my hands, making his eyes look into mine. "But why, Babe, why? I don't understand….what do you mean it had been a year? Why…why would you do this to yourself, Zexy?" I looked longingly into his eyes and he sighed out a response, "I thought it would be obvious." Giving him a confused look he suddenly growled, "Because I love you, idiot!" I leaned back slightly, stunned.

I had never heard him shout before…I think I was more shocked in him shouting then the actual confession he had shouted. Confession…wow…he loved me? "For how long?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close. Cars passed by every ten minutes, but it all seemed lost to me. Nothing really mattered except for the person in my arms right now. "Four years…" was the answer and I just raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" was the next question and he just sighed, "I didn't know you. Only loved you from afar. Until we actually became friends and that was when I hit it for you hard." [{[A/N: Well that doesn't sound wrong at all. LOL.]}]

"Well you should have immediately. Even when we weren't friends." I reply and I just pull him even tighter towards me. He smiled slightly and leaned forward to give me a tiny peck on his lips. "You wouldn't..." I stopped him by leaning in and giving him a kiss, "Dumb Bastard…I love you, too." I said and his eyes blinked. I could seriously get used to kissing him every five minutes as I leaned into give him a deep kiss. He was mine and nobody was getting him. "You're mine." I say as we part, my lips still touching his. "You know what I'm going to do, right?" he asks me, eyes gazing shyly into mine, "What?" I whisper. And he grins. "I'M GOING TO KILL AXEL!"

Xxx

Ah, can't wait till next chapter. It's a lemon~~ hope you enjoyed this! Mwah!

~~Rain-Chan~~


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
